Star - DISCONTINUED
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: Star is what any other she-wolf would want, a great friend, she is high ranking in her clan, but when the cheif asks her best friend to become her mate and take over for the him starts what will become the greatest tragedy the Beyond will ever face. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Beginning of the End

Star's Miracle

Star had everything she was healthy, had a beautiful mate, she was

expecting her first litter of pups, She was a high ranking wolf in her clan, then as soon as everything was perfect it all fell apart. She

sensed she was carrying a_ malcadh_ she had to go _by-lang_. she will not

be separated from her mate no matter what the cost.


	2. The Plaugue

Star's Miracle

Chapter 1: The Plague

When Hestia was about to have her first litter when she thought of the joy that would go through her heart when she saw them her heart skipped a beat, little did she know of the tragedy she would have go through. Hestia was a red wolf with deep green eyes and her sister was the same way. The night the pups were born a young male wolf and his mate came to visit. It was the chief Baradin MacDuff and his mate Dawn, Hestia was Dawn's sister and Dawn would not miss her baby sister's first litter. Dawn was also expected to soon have pups and everyone was eagerly expecting the arrival of all the pups. The year had been hard on the MacDuffs; The MacDuffs have been helping the MacNamaras drive the MacHeaths to the Outermost.

Just then a little silver pup emerges from behind Dawn and slowly walks toward Hestia.

"Who's this little rascal?" Hestia asked

"This is Falwyne his mommy gave birth to a… _malcadh_ his tail was missing! Of all deformities his tail had to be missing. So we had to find someone to nurse this little pup and Loranne, the malcadh's mother chose Dawn she said her little boy deserved it." The chief explained.

"What a strange deformity! I have only seen one wolf with that deformity, that yellow wolf from the recent _gaddergnaw__…__.__" _Hestia's voice trailed off until it became an inaudible whisper.

"Well let's get our minds off this _malcadh_business, now where is Ian?" Dawn asked. Ian was Hestia's mate and her best friend they were closer than most mates are. Almost on cue Ian walked in with a rabbit and a few squirrels dangling from his mouth.

"Hello anyone hungry?" He said while you could barely hear him through the rabbit.

"Hey Ian look who stopped by" Hestia said

"Baradin never looked better, and Dawn always a pleasure to have you two stop by."

Falwyne then emerged from behind Dawn.

"Falwyne how are you? You exited about having brother's and sisters?" Ian asked tenderly

"No, when they are born Mommy will be too busy to play with me!"

"I will play with you in fact you could stop by the den to play with Hestia's pups if you like." Ian suggested.

"Okay but they better not be _malcadhs_!" Falwyne quickly added.

"Falwyne time to eat, Ian could you tear up a squirrel for him we are trying to get him to eat meat he is almost that age."

"Dearest I love you very much but he is no where near that age! His teeth have barely come in yet, let's just let him nurse and we will be done with it." Baradin insisted

"Alright" Dawn reluctantly agreed

A few hours later the pups were born. Most of them were a tawny color like their grandmother or a red color but 1 was silver just like her father. Weeks passed and they got stronger, Falwyne took an instant liking to the silver pup, Hestia named Star. Star loved to play with Falwyne everything was perfect in her life, she was about to have a _Raghion,_a ceremonyfor a high-ranking wolf which inducts them into the _raghnaid_if they are qualified. The MacDuff's never knew what hit them. A plague spread through the clan like wildfire, infecting even the healthiest wolves of the pack. It seemed like they were giving the Last Rites to a wolf each day. But the plague really hit home when Bronor Star's brother became ill and died of the plague. Star sank into a deep, black, depression until people began to see her as more of a _lochin_than a real wolf. Falwyne came in ad filled that role as a brother and saved Star from dying on the inside. They grew closer and closer until the chief proposed that Star and Falwyne take over as the chief and his mate. Star ran she ran as fast as she could to get away from all of the stress and chaos that was happening.

Falwyne tracked her down he had to talk some sense into her before it was too late. He knew all too well how close she came to killing herself because of her brother and by his marrow she will live!

His pace increased as he thought about himself and Star as mates He would never have to worry about losing her, _Life__what__a__simple__thing__yet__many__take__it__for__granted._He thought, All he ever did was think and wonder many called him strange and delusional. Star called him "Gifted".


	3. Her Prayer His Answer

Chapter 3: Her Prayer, His Answer

Falwyne was finally able to track her down at a nearby cave when he found her she was saying a prayer she was whispering, "Dear Lupus please guide me on my path. Please give me the strength to go on. Please forgive for all I have wronged. Please give me a sign!" she screamed out she was trying to control her anger and sadness "Bronor! You said you would always be there for me, you said you would teach me right from wrong. You promised me you'd protect me, if you're out there for once after you climbed the star ladder, listen to me!" She lashed out and just fell to the ground in a sob then a lochin appeared out of the shadows. "Star, I am sorry. I didn't know you felt like I left you. I know of Falwyne and what you are facing I can help but only if you listen." The spirit said calmly. "Bronor I need your guidance even though we were of the same litter I felt as though you were an older wiser wolf when you spoke, I miss you, Mom misses you, and Falwyne you were his best friend." Star replied. Bronor explained he can't come back he is dead. "Star the challenge you are facing is very large and it may impact the course of your life." He said but he couldn't finish because he notice a movement at the edge of the cave.

"Falwyne!" he called. Falwyne emerged

"I was coming to get Star I need to talk to you." He said then he glanced at the lochin of Bronor and almost fainted.

"Falwyne are you okay?" Star asked like seeing a lochin of her brother was a regular thing for her.

"Can someone please explain I know that the lochin is of Bronor but I thought you climbed the Star Ladder?" Falwyne asked.

"I did but Skaarsgard and Lupus knew I needed to confront you, And Falwyne please try not to pass out when I speak." Bronor explained about what is to happen if they choose to accept.

Bronor was the only apprentice to the Sark other than Star because during the plague Bronor and Star helped the Sark give the Last Rites cleansing. Where they purify the body for it'd ceremonial cave.

"Star, Falwyne a great evil is coming something that could tear apart the worlds be alert or you will be destroyed."

"Bronor what evil? Who is it? What are they doing here?" Star still had many questions but then Bronor started to fade

"I am sorry, I have said to much Lupus is pulling me back, Just do what I said and your destiny is with….." He faded before he could complete his sentence.

"Bronor! Bronor come back! What about my destiny?" Star then fell toward Falwyne and began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay Star let's just get you home, alright?"

"Okay, let's go get your dad his answer."

Both wolves walked back to Falwyne's Den stopping by her own to grab a few things.

"Falwyne can I stay in your den? You know Lyla will be on me like a owl to a vole if I go back to the den when she's there."

"Sure anything to shut that wolf up."

Lyla was Star's best friend but if you try to talk to her you may get a few words in before she cuts you off. She likes spreading rumors, She was the one who started the rumor about this silver MacDuff wolf about him being from the Dim world.

Star set her things down, and walked over to Falwyne who was about to leave.

"Falwyne could you stay a moment I need to speak to you about us and what your father wants"

**Yes I am evil! Will she tell him she wants to be with him? or break his heart because she isnt ready? both likely possibilities. Plz Review and rate if you read this more reviews i get faster i will post. BTW i am doing a NaNoWriMo this year please follow me I am in the young writes program The Tale Of Saraphina! It also has a link to my other original story. Usr name same as it is on here. In conclusion Katryn Lasky rulez. Peace :) **


	4. A Dark Rebirth

**I don't own anything. WOB belongs to Kathryn Lasky.**

Chapter 4: A Dark Rebirth

Star's words hung in the chilly air of the cave. She instantly knew he was nervous, so was she. They were both so young and committing to something that they knew could affect their lives. In her head she said a silent sarcastic thanks to her brother for getting them into this.

"Falwyne I will help, I love you more than you will ever understand."

"I love you too but I… I'm scared." He admitted they both were.

"Falwyne you know your father he trusts you to do this or else he wouldn't have offered."

"I know I know it's just I don't want to regret anything. You are going to have your birth celebration in 3 days."

"I know and as our elders predicted that in 3 days we will have a day of darkness."

Day of Darkness was the wolves' way of explaining a solar eclipse.

"Great just what we need if what your brother said has anything to do with the day of darkness then we are in big trouble."

"Yes, I know. Now Falwyne what do we do? I'm not saying no but what if we can't do this? If we take over at the first signs of an apocalypse how can we handle it?"

"I don't know exactly, but we have to give my father an answer he won't leave until we give him an answer."

"Falwyne I'm so nervous I- I don't know." Star was also trying to hold back sobs while she is talking.

"It's okay Star, Just let it all out."

"Thank you Falwyne."

"Star I will always be here for you I promise, even if you say no I am right here."

"You really mean that?" Star then began to sob uncontrollably and Falwyne walked over to comfort her.

"What's wrong you aren't usually this emotional."

"Falwyne I was beaten! I don't know what happened I-I-I…."

"Who!"

"Some male wolf I was out a month or so ago. I was on a scouting mission and some wolf beat me and I blacked out. I don't know what happened next but I am exhibiting all the symptoms of pregnancy. Help me please." She was now in a submissive posture of her tail tucked between her legs and her head drooped down.

"I- What can I do to help?"

"What ever you do don't tell your father okay? I will visit the Sark she may be able to help me figure out who did it and if" her voice cracked "If he went that far."

"Yes, meanwhile do we want to visit my dad just to tell him we accept?"

"You can. Tell him I was tired, meanwhile I will be running toward the Sark."

Unlike many other wolves Star did not fear the Sark the Sark had tried all she could to help Bronor when he was sick so they knew each other quite well. Falwyne had the usual male response to the Sark but he didn't avoid her in fact he enjoyed civil conversations with the Sark she is quite entertaining. If anyone would give the thought to speak to her.

"Star will you be ok?"

"I don't know. I am going alone I am certain of that."

"Star! Don't be foolish you can't go unprotected especially past the river."

"I don't care I am going alone! That is final."

"Star I" she knew what he wanted to say.

"Me too, Goodbye I will be back in hopefully a few hours."

"Are you sure no one will see you?"

"Positive."

"Goodbye my love."

"Love." Star whispered to herself and with that she was gone out toward the Sark's cave.

**Some where in the darkest reaches of the old MacHeath Territory**

* * *

><p>In the MacHeath's old territory trouble was brewing. The wolves that managed to escape that night would not go down without a fight and united by a new leader they aim to claim the Beyond in a new image.<p>

"Daniela!" Yelled Lanel from mouth of a large cave "Get over here!"

"Yes Miss." Daniela said quietly.

"Daniela, I need you to get Logan the Queen is ready for us."

"Yes Miss, right away."

Minutes later a wolf Black as night with the typical green eyes walked along with a small skinny white wolf with yellow eyes at his tail.

"Daniela good work." Lanel said tossing the white wolf a large chunk of meat.

"Thank you Miss! I most humbly appreciate it."

"No humble the last thing we need is another Heep!" The black wolf yelled.

"And just because you are my sister doesn't mean you get special treatment."

You wouldn't guess in a million years that Daniela and Lanel are sisters, twins for that matter. The only thing similar about them is that they are both a white color and even that Daniela is a muddy white while Lanel is as pure as snow. Lanel is also much healthier and larger.

"Now Logan honey let's not get over stressed about this after all we have to meet with Na- the Queen."

"Like I could forget. Okay Daniela head back to Lanel's den and eat your heart out you deserve it."

"Oh my, thank the both of you! Let Lupus bless you both."

"Into the belly of the beast." Whispered Lanel and they entered the cave.

When they entered they saw a silver wolf wearing a bone necklace and headdress made to look like a crown. She was sitting on a mound of pelts with black flags on either side of her each with the image of a large smeared bloody paw print. It is supposed to symbolize strength.

The two wolves waited at a safe distance from the mound.

"Approach General Logan and General Lanel." The she wolf said with cruelty tinged on the edge of her soft calm voice.

The two wolves cautiously walked up to their queen and began a submission roll.

"Rise my heroes, state your business in my court."

Lanel spoke first "Your highness my scouts have located our escaped prisoner. She is near a creek across the river near MacDuff territory."

"Ah, yes our beloved escapee how is she faring on her journey?"

Logan spoke this time "She appears injured and is very unsteady we came to get your opinion on a slink melf."

"No, Not yet we wait she needs to think she is safe and if we want our plan to work we need her to inform the other clans of our existence, and Lanel not so formal please call me by my name we are only in my cave aren't we?"

"Yes Nadine."

"That's better, Logan I want you and Daria to go and blend into two other packs the MacDuff and MacDuncan we need them to be distracted Lanel I am sending You with Dari to the MacDuff's and Logan and Darren to the MacDuncan's. Now go send these notes to the two clans using our fastest owls."

"Yes Nadine I will get Daniela on it immediately.

"No! You will personally hand it to the owls."

"Yes Nadine."

As the two wolves walked out the cave Nadine thought silently to herself 'Like a phoenix born from the ashes, this is my home my life my love all dedicated to a dark rebirth.' And a cruel smile spread over her face.


	5. Why ME?

Chapter 5: Why Me?

Star ran out to the Sark hoping to find some answers. If anyone could help it was the Sark. When she entered the cave she was relived to see the Sark in her cave alone.

"Sark it's Star I need your help."

"Yes dear why don't you head in back while I get something done okay?"

"Sure." Star walked to the area where mothers of malcadhs would usually sit. She settled down on a caribou pelt while she waited for the Sark. When the Sark came back she settled on a moose pelt across from her.

"What is the matter dear?"

"Something terrible has happened." Star explained what happened and her suspicion. After the explanation the Sark sat there silently with a serious look on her face. Even her skittish eye had stopped briefly.

"That's why…" The Sark whispered to herself.

"That's why what?"

"When you came in I smelled a pup, a forming one anyhow. I thought nothing of it since you and Falwyne are mates but this changes many things."

"A pup?" Star couldn't believe it. She had done nothing wrong. She did not deserve this!

"Yes my dear, Now we have to figure out who and why. This crime is almost as bad as murdering a malcadh."

"What do I do? How far along is it? Is it enough to pass for Falwyne's child? How do I break it to him? This can't be happening."

"Quiet! I will go to the clan with you. Trust me if they aren't awake the sign of me in their court will wake them."

Star nodded she couldn't trust herself to speak. She got up and walked with the Sark to the clan.

They arrived there a half hour later, a crowd gathered around them. The words "Sark" and "Star" were echoing throughout the crowd.

They walked toward the court. Star gulped, her mind was racing. They walked into the room. It's now or never, she thought to herself

* * *

><p>Nadine's Cave<p>

Nadine got up from her throne and walked out into the daylight. She had one wolf on either side of her at all times. She walked to a smaller cave across the camp. When she entered a red wolf sat on a caribou pelt her green eyes boring they're way into Nadine's soul.

"Nadine, what an honor to have our queen in my small home."

"Daria, pleasure to see you. I need you to accompany Lanel on a journey to the MacDuff clan."

"Who do I have to baby-sit now?"

"We need a distraction something to throw off the MacDuffs and MacDuncans. They are the strongest packs, if they are not disposed of or at least oblivious to our organization then they have the power to bring us down."

"Why do you have to send in two wolves? Cant you send in Lanel to cause a small feud and they will be so caught up they won't notice the war of the other clans?"

"No, remember Jaclyn got away and she is near the MacDuff territory she can warn them. I need two one for the distraction and one to dispose of Jaclyn."

"Now who does what?"

"You can cause the distraction, Lanel is better at disposal."

"Of course my queen. Are any other wolves accompanying us?"

"You two will go to the MacDuffs while Logan and Darren go to the MacDuncans."

"Yes Nadine."

Nadine then left the cave and went to a cave next to her own. When she entered there was a tawny wolf sleeping in the very back.

"Darren! Wake up. You have a mission."

He was instantly awake. "Yes my queen."

"Meet up with Logan by the messaging system he will explain."

"Yes my queen!" With that he left.

'He was never one who asked questions.' She thought to herself and exited the cave walking into her own. She laid down and sighed.

"So close…" She whispered to herself and fell asleep.

**Sorry about the really short sucky chapter. Have really bad writers block! Please review and rate. The more you reviews i get the faster I write.**


	6. A Queen Is Born

Chapter 6: A Queen is born

**A/N: Hello all readers here is the part of the story people dread- Backtracking. Oh quit your wining! I have to include this for you to get Nadine okay? If you cannot get the evil villain of the story WHAT IS THE POINT IN READING IT? As you know the story started out quite sad. So there is bound to be unpleasant parts! Yes you all might think Nadine is just another villain. NO SHE IS NOT! I hate it when people cannot give every character some form of emotions even the evil ones! Good, are you still reading this? Why haven't you started reading the story yet? You can't listen to me ranting the entire chapter, so READ.**

Nadine walked across the clearing as the rain came down hard and cold. _Outcast_. Nadine's second litter of pups and what happens? Born too early. She **was** a member of the MacHeath clan at first then she fled to the MacDuffs they rejected her for malcadhs. She ran into the cold darkness of a cave. When she walked in she smelled something. When she looked farther back into the cave she came across a fox. She needed this cave more than the fox did. The fox saw her and got up. Her hackles rose. She was prepared to fight over this den.

The fox struck sinking its needle like teeth into her leg. She let out a high pitched screech. The beatings in the MacHeath clan hurt less. She was able to grab the scruff of its neck and pull it off her leg. It took of a good amount of flesh off the area it had its jaws locked around. She launched herself at the creature easily causing much damage to the fox's back. The fox fell to the ground blood spilling from its wound. Nadine looked at the fox and felt nothing. She didn't even acknowledge its existence like most wolves do when they kill an animal. She felt only the power of killing, her being in control for once. The animal's cry's for mercy was music to her ears. She loved the feeling of power. She had developed a blood thirst, one that could only be quenched by the wondrous feeling of revenge. She was craving the sweet taste of blood- wolf blood. She vowed that she would get her revenge on the clans for abandoning her. She glanced back at the fox. Its eyes were pleading. It wanted her to kill it quickly. It wanted its pain to end. She just lay across from the fox and stared at it. Watching the life drain. Watching it take each and every painful breath. Watching it look at her with pleading eyes. She tilted her head up in assuming a regal posture.

She loved the power. It was like a sweet taste on her lips. She knew her destiny that night. To make each and every clan crumble. She needed more people, the clans are strong. They could crush her, alone. She needed a group. A cult to help her on her quest, all united under one belief. The clans must fall. They must be the ones running their lives. Not governed by ancient laws of hunting and operation. And she knew exactly where to look. The area of the MacHeaths, She knew they had been declared _crait._She entered their territory and was greeted by two wolves walked up to her a pure white wolf and a deep black wolf. _Wow__ they __really __look__ different._ Suddenly the black wolf jumped on top of her grabbing her by the her scruff. The white one walked up to her and asked

"Who are you?"

Nadine's only reply was "You will see."

She grabbed at the black wolfs leg giving him the exact same bite she had on her leg. The wolf howled and released her. She lunged at him again this time aiming for his face. She was able to get a firm grip on his snout. He yelped in pain. Hearing the wolfs cry for help the white wolf made a grab at her. She took her attention away from the black wolf and went after the white wolf. She sank her teeth in to the white wolf's flank and tore upward leaving a horrid looking gash. Both wolves sunk back in submission. She walked over assuming a dominant posture. "What are your names?" The white wolf replied "I am Lanel and this is my mate Logan. We are greatly sorry for attacking you. Ever since the MacHeath clan was declared crait we have been defending our den."

"A den? So you have pups."

The black wolf replied this time. "Only 4 Daria, Jaclyn, Darren and Destiny."

"Are there anymore wolves in this area?"

"Yes there are 4 more wolves, Linda and Morran. And Liana and Torrent."

"Good…."

After that night….

She explained what she wanted and all the other wolves agreed. Forlan na Sello was born. Forlan na Sello was a phrase in old wolf which meant "Cult of the Damned" They began to plot their revenge. Lanel and Logan became Generals. They were Nadine's most loyal followers for they had paid a great price for their queen. They had sacrificed they're weakest pup, Destiny, as an offering to Nadine. She was their queen and no one challenged that. Everyone followed her as they should. If they did not they would be shown who was in charge the same way she had demonstrated to Lanel and Logan the first night she had met them. Her cult grew and grew with each passing day. "_Soon__"_ she thought "_Very__ soon__"__._

**A/N Okay that was your background on Nadine. Please tell me what you thought! I would love to hear what you have to say on how I depicted her. Please let me know If I did anything wrong/right. I really appreciate reviews. Also for all of you who want to know The 4th book in the WOB series just cam out. I think it's called Frost Wolf. **


	7. I Will Be A Lone Wolf

**A/N- Yes, now we are in present times but what will happen to Star and her sudden litter? READ THE STORY KNOWS ALL!**

Chapter 7- I Will Be A Lone Wolf

Star and the Sark walked into the court in front of Star's now father-in-law to see Falwyne standing in front of his father. 'I was hoping that wouldn't happen' Star thought as Falwyne walked back and the Sark stepped forward.

"Honorable Baradin MacDuff,"

She is making this as formal as possible for Star was a great friend

"I come bearing terrible news, Lupus bless us all. Star is pregnant but not with her mates litter. Yes it is the worst news I can voice but now we must comfort Star and Falwyne in their greatest time of need. I aim to seek out this wretched creature that dares call himself a wolf and make him pay for his crime."

Just then Hestia and Lyla come bolting from inside the crowd gathered in the court.

"Mom! Lyla, I-I don't" It was too painful for Star to say. Her mother and her best friend comforted her.

"Sweet heart what you need is to get back to your den."

"No…" Star muttered.

"Come on Star let's go." Lyla was leading her out

"NO!" Star screamed "I am staying in this court, and I am only going home with Falwyne."

"Honey you are being" Star interrupted her

"No! I am going to stay with who I want to be with!" Her mother and Lyla finally backed off.

Star walked back over to Falwyne who was frozen in shock. When he saw her walk over all he did was comfort her. He didn't speak but he gave her a nudge to let her know that he was there. They looked back over at the chief. He was silent for a minute then called Falwyne over. Falwyne and his father exited the cave when Dawn, the chiefs mate called her over.

"Star let's go find a place to speak in private." She led Star to a small cave behind the one they were in. As they were leaving the Sark looked at the crowd and said "Well? What are you waiting for? This isn't any of your business so all of you back to your dens and if I hear a word that any of you were giving the young couple any trouble I might just stop by." All of the wolves fled except Hestia and Lyla. Hestia approached the Sark looked at her with sympathy.

"Both of you why don't we head to my cave while I fully explain okay?" They both nodded and walked out to the Sark's cave.

Star's Meeting

They entered the cave and sat in the very back. Star's heart was pounding. When they were both settled in Dawn spoke.

"Star, this is very unfortunate but we must proceed with the usual custom. I will help you with this litter and explain what the responsibilities are. Your mother and I will be there by you during this process. Since this is your first litter this will be hard."

Star took a deep breath.

"Aunt Dawn I don't know how far along it is. When will it all happen and how?"

Dawn got up and gave a quick examination. Afterwards she sat back down.

"Star it seems you will have this litter in…. a month or so. We will need to organize a byrrgis you need food! You look starved and those babies need nutrients and so do you! I swear if I didn't know better I would swear you were a gnaw wolf by how little you eat. As to how we cannot determine at this moment they will come when they need to. Right now we have to get you through this. Just trust me I have had countless litters, I know all you need to know about a first litter."

Star nodded.

"What about Falwyne? I want him by me-the whole time."

"Star, it is best not to get so attached to your mate."

"I DON'T CARE! I want him near me! He has been there for me when other people have left me in the dirt. If this is going to happen than I am going to do it MY WAY! None of this "No bonding with your mate", Alright? I am going to do it the way I want it done! I am sick of being forced to roll in my own pity and kindness, you know what? I am done with being "submissive" If you can't accept that then well you can go back to the chief with your tail between your legs and tell him I am gone!" Star screamed.

Dawn was shocked. Star had never been this aggressive.

"I am sorry but the birthing ritual doesn't-

"I don't care what it says. I am leaving. If you truly care about what happens to me, then come and find me." With that Star bolted. She could care less about where she was going. Right then she needed to leave. She ran for an hour until she came upon an empty den. She ran inside and lay down, needing rest after a long run. She looked around noticing little rabbits and small animals in the cave. She caught a few and ate until she was full. She walked farther back into the cave and lay down again getting herself comfortable. She fell asleep. She had a horrid nightmare about how someone found her and killed her and her pups after they were born. She had this recurring image of her blood all over the ground and her pup's shrieks echoing through the large as the wolf viciously killed all of them. When she woke up she felt something. Something in her belly and in her marrow that just wasn't right. It took her a minute to realize what it was.

Malcadhs.

She was to give birth to a malcadh.

She got up and ran her heart beating in her ears.

I have to go by-lang.

I will not be cast away.

I cannot be separated from my pups.

I have been through to much to give up now.

I will be a lone wolf.

**A/N:YES! We are back where we started. The first tiny chapter. How far will she go? Who knows? Well I do, but that's your question to ask yourself. By the way THANK YOU FOR ANY REVIEW YOU HAVE GIVEN! Yes I know I only have 3 at the moment but they mean a lot. **

**But for now I leave you to wonder what will happen.**

**Until chapter 8 my wonderful readers! **


	8. A New Home

Chapter 8: A New Home

Falwyne's Meeting

Baradin led Falwyne to his den. They both got comfortable before Baradin spoke.

"Son, this is an unfortunate event. I cannot fathom what kind of monstrosity would dare do something like this. This will be a hard time for you and Star. Now even though this is not your birth litter it is still your job to help your mate. Now you will help lead hunts for food for her. You will help with disciplining the pups slightly. We usually leave the bulk of the pup care to the female. You will be occupied by your duties as chief anyhow so you will have very little time to interact or bond with Star or the pups. Do you understand?"

Falwyne was outraged. Him never being able to socialize with his best friend ever again? It was absurd. And not seeing the pups? Even though they weren't his they were still Star's and he had to be there for her.

"No father I am going to be with Star. She is….different from other she-wolves. She isn't just my mate she is my best friend. I can't risk not bonding anymore."

"Son, you will be occupied."

"I don't care this is something between me and her." Baradin was about to speak when Dawn came bolting into the cave.

"STAR IS GONE!"

Falwyne jumped up.

"What?" He screamed.

"I was explaining the basic raising routine and she left. She said she wouldn't be separated from you."

Falwyne was now beyond mad. Not at Star but at his own mother and father.

"Let her go. She can have her litter herself. She means nothing now. She chose to leave it would be pointless to search for her." Baradin said.

Falwyne looked his father in the eyes. "How could you? Why?" He said his voice cracking slightly from sadness.

"Falwyne, she was treading on thin ice for having a litter that isn't yours. Normally we would search for the female but she is a lost cause since the pups are not yours."

"So that's it?" He asked outraged. "You are going to let her kill herself and the pups just because they aren't mine?"

"Falwyne you can find another mate. She is a lost cause. They will not take over and you have not attached yourself to them."

Falwyne shook his head. "I can't believe you people. I thought you actually cared."

"Falwyne we do care about you. Very much but Star is gone. We cannot help her now. As your father said you can find another mate." Falwyne backed away from them.

"I may be able to find another mate. But I can't find another best friend." He said before running out of the cave. Baradin attempted to run after him but he was too old and to weak. Falwyne was running for dear life looking for Star. He spent an hour trying to find her scent. Each lead ended up being a dead end. _Where are you Star?_ He thought as he ran still looking for her. After two hours he still had nothing, even though any normal wolf would have given up by then he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he wouldn't stop looking for her. He couldn't. She would kill herself and the pups. He couldn't let her. He continued to search, hunting through every little nook and cranny for her scent. After nearly three hours he had found her scent. It was faint but it was there all the same. As soon as he caught the scent he took off as fast as he could. Even though his muscles were sore and he was tired and parched he had finally found her and he wouldn't stop. He ran continually not thinking about what his father had said. Not thinking about his past and what had caused her to run away. He was just focused on finding her. He came upon a small cliff and stopped there. It overlooked most of the MacDuff territory. He looked around. Star's scent was still there but very faint.

"Star!" He called into the blackness of the night.

"Star please, answer me!" He yelled again his voice nearly cracking because of his emotion. Oily tears welled in his eyes as he looked out across the land.

"Falwyne," He heard a voice say behind him. He turned around and Star's silvery form was standing there. Her coat seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She stepped toward him and licked the tears off his face.

"Star why did you run away?" He asked, very concerned for his mate. She walked closer to him and sat down.

"Malcadhs." She said quietly.

"What? You ran because of Malcadhs?" She shook her head.

"I'm giving birth to a malcadh." Falwyne's eyes widened.

"Y-You're having malcadhs?" Star nodded and an oily tear ran down her face.

"I'm scared Falwyne. More than I've ever been." Her voice cracked slightly and Star started crying softly. Falwyne comforted her and whispered calming words in her ear.

"I will be there for you my love. We can make it through this together. Trust me Star. I won't let anything happen to you or the babies. I love you too much to let someone keep us apart." Star was still crying softly as Falwyne noticed it was very dark out. He whispered in her ear. "I believe we need to find a den, love." Star finally controlled her crying and nodded. "I-I found one….Farther away from the clan. We can live there peacefully for a while or at least until the pups are born." Falwyne smiled.

"Perfect. Did you mark the territory so I can track it by scent?"

Star shook her head. "Dawn might be tracking me down so I didn't." Falwyne nodded.

"Do you at least remember where it was?" Star nodded and turned around. She walked down the other side of the slope. Once she reached the bottom she looked back and yelled. "Coming?" Falwyne smiled. "That's my girl." He muttered and followed her off to their new home.

**A/N Hello all of my faithful readers! I know I took forever to update this chapter but a whole bunch o' shit came up to get in the way of writing. Now that everything is cleared up I have resumed my wonderful story! Please Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your opinions. (Good or Bad) So for now I bid you a good day and until the next chapter.**

**-Skyange316**


	9. Forever and Eternity

Chapter 9: Forever and Eternity

Nadine's Cave

Nadine lies in her cave in the dead of night. All of her guards were sound asleep for she could hear their calm breath as they slept on. 'I wonder how they sleep so calmly. So soundly, knowing that when they wake every wolf in the Beyond is out to get them.' She thought as she let out a soft sigh. Most of her nights were like this. Just herself, the darkness, the silence and, of course, her thoughts to keep her company. Sure there were the guards but they were hardly intelligible when it came to conversation, especially at night when their minds are fatigued and they so desperately need rest. 'Such imbeciles…..But they are required. They are needed. Even though their brains aren't much bigger than a nut they're strong, loyal fighters. Not just that but excellent pawns. They are easily manipulated to my will. Once I am done with them they can also be easily disposed of but there is one that worries me….Hailin. He was Jaclyn's mate and she made him think. She gave him ideas. This concerns me to no end. What if he tries to defy me?' She thought and glanced over at the tawny wolf lying in the corner of her den.

She let out another soft sigh as she tried to think. Then a cruel smile appeared on her muzzle as a plan formed in her mind. 'He has been showing signs of defiance. I can use this to my opportunity if I need. I just have to wait until the proper time.' She thought as she stood from her mound of pelts. Soundlessly, she slipped out of the cave to marvel at the night sky. She hadn't seen the sky in many, many moons. It was as beautiful as ever. With the constellation of the Great Fangs high in the sky, it was complete. It was this constellation that gave her the will to go on after she'd been exiled from yet another clan. For the first time in months Nadine's eyelids began to feel heavy. She walked back into her den and settled on her mound of pelts once again. Before she fell asleep she heard the quiet patter of rain on the ground outside. Just as she drifted into sleep lightning flashed outside and a loud rumble of thunder echoed into the cave. The natural melody of nature put Nadine to sleep.

The next morning Nadine woke to the rain once again. As she stood lightning flashed and thunder boomed moments later. She glanced to her side noticing that Hailin, who was on guard duty for the morning, was missing. Her signature evil smile appeared once again. The time had come for Hailin's punishment. Stretching slightly before she emerged from the den she looked around for the tawny wolf. He wasn't hard to find and as soon as she did find him she sat right behind him. He was looking out over a ridge where you could see miles of land from.

"Oh, my love, Jaclyn, why did you leave me here with these wolves? I cannot hold on much longer. I will try for you but even Lupus cannot help me now." Nadine sat there silently as he sent out his message. When he finished she knew now was her chance.

"You're right. Lupus cannot save you from me now, Hailin." He gasped and wheeled around to face her.

"What are you doing here Na- I mean, My Queen?" He asked as he began to do a submission scrape.

"I woke up and noticed you hadn't reported for guard duty, now tell me, what are you doing here?"

He began to shake uncontrollably as the rain beat down even harder than before. Lightning flashed in the distance behind Nadine and Hailin shrunk back in fear.

"You're right to fear me, Hailin. You are a filthy traitor." She said moving closer to him.

"Please! D-Don't kill me!"

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, sweetheart. But when I'm done with you you're going to wish I did." She said in a sugar sweet voice. Hailin began to tremble in front of Nadine.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" He asked shakily. Nadine leaned in close, so that their muzzles were only centimeters apart.

"Now sweetheart," She said, keeping her sugar sweet voice. "You know I won't give out my secrets." She gave Hailin a nasty glare. If looks could've killed Hailin would've died a slow and painful death the moment Nadine glanced at him. She started to walk away from Hailin but glanced back and decided the fear she'd struck into him wasn't good enough. She whipped around and made a large gash up his flank. He whimpered and fell to the ground, curling into the submission postures. Nadine stood above him, with a cruel look in her eyes. She had the look of a cold blooded, black hearted killer.

"Never forget your place Hailin, or there will be more." She said, her sweet tone now completely gone and replaced by a cruel iciness. She turned around and made her way back to her den. As she lay on her mound of pelts she sighed. She felt so lonely. She had no one to be with her. What would she do if she became leader? Who would she pass her line to? She did have a mate but he'd dropped of the face of the Beyond. The constant silence that enveloped the den was an awful reminder that he wasn't there anymore.

She would be alone for forever and throughout all of eternity.

Star and Falwyne 

Star lead the way through the land. Only stopping once or twice to relieve herself and making sure to only urinate in streams, so she didn't leave a scent. Falwyne followed close behind her wondering where exactly she was leading them. Finally, once Star had stopped to rest for a minute he got up the nerve to ask. "Star, where are you leading the two of us?" Star smirked playfully. "We're almost there. Why are you tired?" She asked with amusement in her tone. If Falwyne was human, he would've been blushing a deep red. "N-No!" He stammered and his tail tucked itself between his legs. Star let out a quiet laugh before they continued running. All of Star's worried that she'd had before faded away with each step she took. She even got bored with just running and started to chase Falwyne as a young pup would. Falwyne laugh joyously as they ran together. Finally, the approached a large den that was a bit away from the Salt Lakes, just a bit north of them actually. The farther back you went into it the more of it you could see. It had many different tunnels that lead to chambers at the very end. Perfect for the life they were about to live. It was built for hiding from the clans.

"I-It's perfect Star!" Falwyne exclaimed happily.

"I told you!" She said to him. "Come on! You've only seen the outside of it! I want to show you the rest of it!" She started to walk into the den and Falwyne trotted behind her. She gave him a full tour of the den as well as telling him what she had planned for each of the chambers in the den. After a while Falwyne sighed quietly and looked over at Star. Her eyes were shining and she was beaming happily. She didn't look like the mother of a malcadh! She looked like the mate of a chieftain. They walked back out to the entrance of the den and laid in the mouth of the large cave, she looked up at the sky with an expression of complete peace and calmness. The moonlight reflected on her silvery pelt making it glisten and sparkle in the light. It was as if the stars themselves had come down from the heavens and woven themselves through her fur. She looked over at him, as she moved it sent ripples through the silver fur.

"I love you, Falwyne." She murmured. A smile formed on Falwyne's muzzle.

"I love you too, Star. Forever and eternity, and my love for you shall never break nor waver. Not even when we are Star Wolves in Skaarsgard's realm. You shall always be my love, Star." What he'd said brought oily tears to Star's eyes. He licked them away and she leaned against him, burying her muzzle in the soft fur of his chest.

"Forever and Eternity." She mumbled before drifting into a deep, calm sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say that this was one of my favorite chapters to write! I have a lot more planned for this story and I hope you stick around to see what I have in store! Please review, they mean a lot to me. **


	10. Setting The Wheels In Motion

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER but let me explain.  
>First off, I got grounded from the computer during the school year.<strong>

**Second, on the website I RP on, Gaia, I've had to prep two of my guilds for the new school year (they're academy RPs.)**

**Third, writers block has been kicking my butt. **

**Fourth, and finally, I have become addicted to anime. Especially Hetalia: Axis Powers…**

**Anyway, I apologize for taking forever and a day to update. **

**Please, forgive me! Have an apology cookie. *Hands you a cyber cookie***

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing people who have been helping me and kicking my butt to get the next chapter in.**

**Warnings: There is something farther into the fic that is not for the faint of heart to read. It's a bit descriptive of the wounds and such on Jaclyn's body. If you don't like, just skip it. **

**By the way, I'm thinking of bumping the rating up because, as it stands, the violence and blood that has already been written in the fic has managed to scare off kids in my class so…yeah, tell me what you think in a review on whether or not the rating should be bumped up.**

**Now, ONTO THE FIC~! **

10. Running From Her Past

Jaclyn curled into a tight ball in the back of the tunnels of a cave. The temperature had dropped drastically and she had been forced to seek refuge from the cold. Her breath hung in the air of the chilly cave, turning into a light cloud of fog with every exhale. She'd lost count of the number of days it'd been since she ran away from Forlan na Sello. She attempted to move her left hind leg but whimpered weakly. She'd run into a fox a while back and it had attacked her, now the wound was infected. It was inflamed and pus was dripping out of the wound.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," She mumbled to herself. "You're _cag mag _to think you'll make it away alive." She shook her head and tried to move her hind leg again.  
>She let out a sharp shriek of pain and whined. "Can things get any worse?" She said to herself before setting her head down on her paws.<p>

She thought of her poor mate, Hailin, who was still stuck with those awful wolves. Why did she leave him? She knew she had to get away but she'd left without even saying goodbye. Of course, how could she have said goodbye? She'd been imprisoned in the compound for treason which was true; she'd sent an owl friend of hers to warn the clans of what those awful wolves had been doing. She remembered that night, clear as day.

- - - - FLASH BACK - - - -

Jaclyn scanned the slope nervously, waiting for Gwen to show up. She held a tiny bone in her mouth that she'd carved herself. Although she barely knew anything about carving she had to get this information out. Soon a snowy owl alighted on a branch near Jaclyn.

"Gwen!" Jaclyn hissed, her name coming out distorted seeing as she was speaking through a bone. The owl turned its head 360 degrees to face Jaclyn. The red she wolf shuddered. That had always disturbed her, it seemed so unnatural and it looked as if her friend was in pain but Gwen had assured her on multiple occasions that it was quite alright and she wasn't in any sort of pain when she did so.

"Here," Jaclyn said, holding the bone up toward the owl.  
>Gwen took it gingerly in her talons and laid it against the tree branch. She quickly scanned over the text and then gripped it with both talons and flew off the branch.<br>"Where do you want me to take this?"

"To the MacDuncan's, they're our only hope now." Jaclyn whispered hastily.

"May the wind be at your back,"

"And yours as well, my friend."

Then Gwen turned and flew away quickly, making no sound as she whizzed away.

Jaclyn turned back and began to walk back toward her den when two wolves, black as night, pinned her tiny body between theirs. She heard two loud cracks and felt a searing pain in her ribs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Said a wolf as she walked up to Jaclyn. When she came into view Jaclyn's heart dropped to her paws. It was Nadine. "I expected more of you, Jaclyn. Much more," Nadine shook her head. "It's sad your little owl friend had to die."

Jaclyn's eyes widened and she looked at Nadine with a mix of horror and sorrow.

"What did you do to Gwen?!" Jaclyn shrieked as she tried desperately to wiggle her way out of the bond of the two jet black wolves.

"Well we couldn't have her delivering that bone could we?" Nadine asked as she lay down in front of the injured and helpless she wolf. Only now did Jaclyn notice that Nadine's muzzle was soaked with blood.

"Y—You ATE her!" Jaclyn shrieked in horror.

"Yes," Nadine replied. When Jaclyn said no more Nadine sighed.

"Pathetic, I really did expect more from you Jaclyn. You're bright and talented; I can't believe you'd condemn yourself to death." She looked at the two black wolves. "Take her to the spare den and guard the door. Her Tearing shall begin tomorrow at sunup."

The two wolves stepped apart and Jaclyn fell limply onto the stone hearing another sickening crack and felt another explosion of pain in her chest.

"She has very brittle bones," Nadine observed. "Be careful with her, we want to make sure she'll be able to stand for her Tearing." The guards nodded at Nenin. The silver she wolf turned around and ran back to her own den. One guard grabbed Jaclyn by the scruff of her neck, like one might pick up a disobedient kitten, and just dragged her back to the den. They paid no mind to the sharp rocks on the ground or how many cracks they heard coming from Jaclyn's ribcage. Finally they reached the den and they simply threw her inside and Jaclyn heard the fifth crack but this time it came from the paw she'd landed on.

She whimpered quite loudly but the wolves didn't care about her pleas for mercy or help with her wounds.  
>Jaclyn managed to limp over to the small puddle of water that had pooled on the floor of the clammy cave. She looked down into the reflective pool and saw her reflection that horrified her. The entire left side of her face was torn up, covered in dirt, and had stones and other things embedded in the torn up flesh. She gently lowered the left side of her face into the cool water. She immediately felt relief from the burning pain that the dirt in the wound had caused.<p>

She then paced back and forth in her cave, despite all the pain in her ribs and paw. She limped terribly and she seemed to walk in quite a weird way due to four of her ribs being broken. She had to get out of here or else her Tearing would commence in the morning.

"How do I get out?" She mumbled to herself. She glanced at the entrance and saw her guards mumbling among themselves. They were talking about needing sleep and how Nadine worked them to death constantly.

Bingo, she thought and slowly crept toward her guards.

"Why do you stay then? Get some sleep, it's not like I can escape anyway."

The wolves looked back at her and for once she had their attention.

"No," one growled, glaring at her, though his growl was weak and cracked. It was as if these wolves had been deprived of sleep for days…

"Kalone," the other said, his voice deep and rumbling.

"Hm, what is it?" The one—Kalone—asked.

"We need sleep, Kalone, or else we could fall asleep while guarding the Queen."

The wolf's eyes suddenly widened as he thought of the consequences of falling asleep while guarding their Queen.

He sighed and then relented, both wolves giving Jaclyn weak glares before trotting off to their shared den quickly.

A smirk spread across the she wolf's muzzle. While Nadine's guards were strong, they were hopelessly stupid.

Now, time to escape.

Jaclyn limped out to the camp, glancing every which way nervously. She had to hide in the bushes of the encampment to escape multiple guards' rounds.

The pain, while it was searing and only increased when she moved, the she wolf ignored it and focused on getting out of that place.

Eventually she saw an opening, after observing the guards for an hour she realized that when they changed shifts every half hour, the entrance was vulnerable…

She used that to her advantage.

- - - - - END FLASH BACK - - - - - -

Then, the memory was gone…All she could comprehend after that was the blur of sharp barking, pain and howling into the cold night.

Letting out a soft sigh, the she-wolf was prepared to give up. That was, until she heard the voices of two wolves inside the cave. Her ears perked up and she slid farther back into the cave with a whine, hearing an energetic and happy female wolf going on about this being the 'perfect den.'

Jaclyn simply stayed silent and hidden, waiting for an awful long time. Then, after maybe two hours of waiting, the she-wolf emerged from her small tunnel in the cave, limping toward the entrance. As she reached the mouth of the large den, she noticed the male and female wolf from before lying together. From how the she-wolf's rib cage was rising and falling calmly, Jaclyn guessed she was asleep but the male remained vigilant, surveying the area in front of the den with narrowed eyes. As Jaclyn moved to sneak around them, a sharp pain went up her leg and she couldn't help but let out a yelp at the feeling sent shudders through her thin frame. The wolf whipped his head around, snarling low in his throat at the intruder.

He slowly stood up, making sure not to wake his mate.

Then, he bolted to the injured she-wolf, pinning her to the cold floor of the cave.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

Jaclyn winced at the sound of his voice next to her sensitive ear.

"J-Jaclyn…an outclanner…please…let me go…I'm inju—" She was cut off by another sharp pain in her ribs, causing her to whine and squirm in an attempt to get away from him.

"An outclanner? What are you doing here?" The enraged male growled his lips peeling back to reveal the sharp teeth that could easily shred Jaclyn's hide.

She winced yet again at the pain and then squirmed a bit more in an attempt to escape.

"I-I just…I needed a place to rest and I found this den before you arrived. Please! Let me go! You're—" She was cut off yet again by pain.

After it had subsided, she whined softly and said. "Please get off me; you're making my wounds worse."

The male slowly stepped away and noticed the damage done to the she-wolves' body.

"Dear Lupus," he mumbled with his eyes wide.

The wolf he saw before him surely didn't look like a wolf. Her pelt, which at one time may have been duller red with white somewhere, she was now just covered in bright red splotches and her fur was matted with both dry and fresh blood. She hadn't eaten in possibly weeks, by the look of her. You could clearly see the she-wolves ribcage, hip-bones and pretty much every other bone in her body.

Dirt, rocks and other substances covered the poor she-wolf.  
>All in all, it was as if she were marked for death.<p>

Resisting the urge to gag at the sight, Falwyne managed to choke out.

"What's your name?"

"J-Jaclyn…" The she wolf replied shakily.

Falwyne nodded. "I'm Falwyne," he said, just as the silver wolf at the mouth of the den stirred.

"Falwyne," she mumbled sleepily. "What's all the noise?" The silver wolf raised her skull from the cold ground, looking over at Falwyne…then Jaclyn. She shrieked in horror and shot up, stumbling toward the injured she-wolf.  
>"Oh my…What happened?" The silver female looked between the two of them as Falwyne explained the situation.<p>

She then nodded and began to look over Jaclyn.

"Y-You…" Star choked on her words. "Y-You don't look like you'll make it through the night." She whispered and Jaclyn just stared in horror as oily tears slid down her mangled face.

"Then I have to tell you…everything I know…" She replied. "Please, get comfortable…this will be a long night." She said, taking in a ragged breath.

The red she wolf then launched into her story of Forlan na Sello.

Each trial she was forced to endure, their evil and cruel tyrant of a Queen, the abusive 'Generals' that dictate who gets what, the 'survival of the fittest' society…Everything the she wolf could get out was said and, as the night began to give way to the morning, the she wolf's words grew weaker…the light in her eyes slowly dimming.

"Nadine has one weakness, though." She rasped, drawing in a labored breath. "It's…it's…" Falwyne moved his ear next to her muzzle as the last of the sentence left her lips, his eyes widening in pure shock of whatever information he'd been given.

Then, the she wolf gazed off at the den wall, a distant look appearing on her features.

"I…see…Skaarsgard." She breathed out, not even audibly. The last of her life left her eyes, like a final flame being snuffed out.

The two wolves simply gazed at the corpse of the wolf before them…there was a tiny smile on the red wolfs' muzzle though…as if she were happy she was dead.

Falwyne managed to drag the she wolfs' corpse out to a tree outside the den, digging a hole and then putting the body in, covering it up by kicking the dirt back on top. Star just sat at the mouth of the cave, her eyes glazed over with a thin layer of tears.

That she wolf had given her life to warn the Beyond of the existence of this cult…and she would not be able to see how it all ends.

But Star had to remind herself that Jaclyn, this beautiful soul, was now in Skaarsgard's realm with the Star Wolves and all her passed family. She would be happy and run and play as if she were a pup again for all of eternity.

"Thank you," Star whispered, looking at the sky as the sun just began to rise. "Thank you for your sacrifice," she then walked over to the now covered up grave of the she wolf and gave the Last Rites.

"I wish that you will be happy and free in Skaargard's realm when you are reunited with your kin, Jaclyn. You are no outclanner…you are a member of the MacDuff's in death…" Star said, ending the rites and bowing her head, allowing the oily tears to slide down face steadily.

The rest of that morning, Star just sat next to the grave and stared at the ground, continually crying over the loss of the brave wolf.

Little did either wolves know that of this tragedy, an even greater one was to occur.

The death of Jaclyn set the wheels in motion.


	11. A Message To All Readers

**After giving it much consideration, I have decided to stop writing Star. I have reread the story and I realize that it's rushed with many, many errors. I may rewrite it, when I get the chance. But, for now, I will stop writing it. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed this story and you were looking forward to the ending but I can see that this writing is, by far, my worst work. **

**I also have another few reasons behind not continuing this...My schedule has become crazy and things have gotten busier and busier. An, I have no more motivation to write this. My love for the story has slowly died down and now it seems like a chore to try and write for it. The same goes for another one of my stories. **

**Again, I apologize if you were really enjoying this...If I ever do get the inspiration to write for this again, I will surely continue the story or at least write another WOB story. But, for now, I will focus on writing for the fandoms I love and have the motivation to write for. **

**~ Demonic **


End file.
